Kingdom Hearts: War of the Memories
by Andrew Baltes
Summary: finally... some answers to the origin of the keyblade and certain characters will be revealed! even if it's from my own personal inspriation... i have tried my best to stay true to the storyline of the original games... please tell me what you think!


Andrew Baltes

Date Started: 11/04/2007

Date Finished:

Kingdom Hearts: War of the Memories

The following tale is one of much adventure, danger, and excitement. Those of you who would prefer to not have an interesting life should just go ahead and close this book.

A person is composed of three things: a body, a heart, and memories. -Doctor Finklestein.

Once upon a time long ago there existed a gateway. It has long since been sealed (thanks to the Keyblade Master). This gateway made travel to different worlds possible. Without this gateway it would take millions of years for one to reach another inhabitable world.

In the time before the gateway was discovered the worlds lived in relative peace. Especially the world of Radiant Garden… a planet who's beautiful skies glowed with the brilliance of the stars. Radiant garden was ruled by a royal family that took pride in how their world was so beautiful… the royal family had an adviser, Ansem the Wise, who looked after most of the kingdoms major troubles. He was so intelligent that he soon became more famous among the people than the royal family itself… but never did he attempt to take the throne for himself… his fellow people would have gladly given their lives to make him a king… No, Ansem the Wise was content with spending his days providing advice and researching and experimenting…he had been working on an extensive study of the heart and its true nature when he stumbled upon the gateway…

Ansem had tried to experiment with the darkness in a person's heart and the experiment had apparently backfired on him. The result of his experiment was the creation of the first Heartless. He locked the heartless in the bottom of the castle and made observations of it… one day he followed it and it led him to a large door which he had never seen before… he opened it and found inside of it and immense source of power: Kingdom Hearts… the place to which all hearts go to when a body gives up its will to live and its memories fade from existence. He observed that the heartless feed off of the hearts of others and when one consumed a heart several more were born. He guessed that these "heartless" as he named them could sense a strong hearts presence and they were ultimately drawn to the strongest of them… what Ansem did not realize was that by opening the door he had broken the seal that protected the gateway to all of the worlds… that night he witnessed a meteor shower… which he had never seen before…

He was visited by a strange being the next day who said he was a king from another world. He claimed that the materials that fell from the sky in the meteor shower were of the same that were used to make his space traveling vessel. Ansem was fascinated by the prospect of traveling to other worlds and meeting other intelligent beings but more fascinating to him was the story of the Keyblade Master: one story said that he saved the worlds while another said that he caused war and destruction on them. Ansem wished that he could travel to other worlds with the same ease that this king did…

Unfortunately he would have to travel the hard way…

During one experiment with his heartless Ansem discovered that the heart could be used as a gateway to the darkness. Ansem dared not go into it… but in his foolish lust for knowledge of the unknown he allowed his apprentice, Zehanort, to voyage into darkness. While there Zehanort was transformed… manipulated by the darkness to become something he was never meant to be… the most powerful heartless… but unlike the other heartless who's bodily appearance changed with the transformation, Zehanort maintained his physical attributes… in fact he was even stronger than before and he now had a knowledge of the darkness that far surpassed Ansem's. Upon returning from the realm of darkness Zehanort pulled Ansem into the Realm of Darkness and closed the door to it… Ansem did not know any way out… he was trapped… meanwhile Zehanort took Ansem's name for his own and he began to change the world of radiant garden piece by piece: no longer did the sky shimmer with a radiance that stars could match… it was now an ugly haze of yellow and purple and pink… no longer did the people of the world walk the streets freely. They fled to other worlds as fast as they could on these gummi ships that the visiting king had shown them how to make.

Zehanort now began the task of trying to unlock Kingdom Hearts. He was drawn to it just as the other heartless were. The only problem was that Zehanort needed a key to open it… And the key just happened to be seven different people… the Seven Princesses of Heart: Seven girls with hearts of pure innocence.

Zehanort sought after all of these princesses and in this he learned about the hearts of worlds. At the center of every world was a heart that allowed the planet to exist. If the heartless consumed that heart not only would they multiply greatly but the world would cease to exist along with any of its inhabitants. So, with an army of artificially created heartless, Zehanort began his war against the worlds and with each victory his heartless grew in number. It seemed that all hope was lost.

The King that had visited Ansem learned of these troubling events and immediately set out on a quest to search for the Keyblade Master. Only he could save the universe from the coming danger.

Even so the real Ansem continued to try to find a way to escape from the realm of darkness.

On the world of Destiny Islands there lived a young boy of fourteen named Sora. He lived on Destiny Islands with his many friends… of whom his best were a boy named Riku and a girl named Kairi. The three of them often pondered what the meaning of their existence on the islands was. When they heard stories of other worlds they began to wonder if maybe it was just by coincidence that they were there. They thought they could have just as easily ended up on another world. They decided that to prove this thought they would build a raft and sail to another world. Their plan was almost completed until the night before they were supposed to depart a great storm appeared on the islands.

But it wasn't just a storm…

It was Zehanort…

He invaded the island with his heartless and roamed the island under disguise. When Sora found that the raft was destroyed he went to the secret meeting place where he and his friends met normally… fate would have it that the door to heart of that world was located there too… in short the heartless found the door and consumed the heart, Sora gained the power of the Keyblade, friends were transported to other worlds and lost each other, and Destiny Islands ceased to exist.

Sora awoke on the world of Traverse Town and it was there that his real adventure began: he met up with two warriors from the King's world and they accompanied him on his mission to save all of the worlds and find his friends…

In the end all of Sora's adventures ended happily and he was reunited with his friends on the restored Destiny Islands…

But what about the events that happened before all of this?

How were the heartless able to exist to begin with?

Who created Kingdom Hearts?

Who created The Keyblade?

Many Questions remain that have still not been answered… to find these answers though, you must travel back in time to an age where war was all that existed… an age of incredible technology and extraordinary magic…

It is an age that has been forgotten by even the Keyblade Master…

End of Intro part 1.


End file.
